


some(body once told me)

by orphan_account



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: AU - karina has a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nathan and a tomato got into a knife fight once. karina is there too.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	some(body once told me)

Nathan was in distress. It was a distressing situation, to be fair. The tomato holding him hostage didn’t seem to think so.   
“Whatcha gonna do about it??” the underqualified citrus fruit jeered from its hideous mouth.  
It had a mouth for some reason. This was part of the distressing situation. There was also the fact that Nathan didn’t fully understand hostage situations and wasn’t sure what to expect.

The tomato held a serrated knife (optimal for tomato slicing) in its hand, not super close to Nathan but close enough that the threat was there. It had hands, too, for some reason, and little spindly feet under its plump fruity bod.

The overripe Mike Wazowski was about to strike when Karina Farek author of Hot Guy PI available now happened to pass by and go “what the fuck”

karina took out her dilfosaur brand gun and capped the tomato in its head?? body????   
tomato guts came out. there was a smear of ketchup on the floor. fuckin obliterated.

karina smirked. “heh.” she smirked, smirkingly.  
“gross,” said nathan


End file.
